Blue Moon
by wolfgal-leah
Summary: what would happen if Leah imprinted on a vampire...? when Leah imprints on a human who is dying, she can only think of one way to save him. but will turning him into the enemy have an effect on how they feel about each other? or will leah be alone forever
1. Preface

Preface

I screamed as it rolled over in my whom. It pushed into my side, and suddenly there was a loud 'crack' sound, and I burst out, roaring in pain.

Jake ran up to me and peered down at my face in panic. I felt sorry for him- I mean, first it'd been Bella, and now it was me. Soon I would 'die' like Bella had, but unlike Bella, I wouldn't come back as a bloodsuc- I mean vampire. I would be gone for good.

Now, as I screamed and swore, I could barely keep my eyes open from wincing. However, when I could bare the pain enough to look, I thought I saw a tear roll down Jake's face. Or maybe I was mistaken...

I burst out in another series of swear words as there was another crack from inside me, and suddenly it felt as if my insides were being torn apart, and I yowled as realization hit me: It was coming. It was tearing itself out of me, and then it would breathe its first breath of fresh air. And then I would die...


	2. One year on

One year. One year since Sam imprinted on Emily. One year since Bella swan became Mrs. Bella Cullen, and a bloodsucker. One year since Jake had imprinted on their daughter, Renesmee. Oh, and one year since I turned into a wolf.

Those last months must've been the most chaotic of my life. I mean, I'd never have thought back then that I would become close friends with Jacob Black, close enough to become his second in command- his beta. He's been helping to cure me since then- from what Sam did to me. What he did to me was possibly the most painful thing I have experienced. I guess I'm starting to realise that it wasn't entirely his fault now, that he didn't want to hurt me the way he did.

That's also why I hate imprinting. It finds someone's true soul mate, but hurts the one the person is already with, the one who loved them first. I dread the day I become an imprint zombie, never being able to think straight because I'm always worrying about my imprint. Gee, it seems real stressy for the wolf that imprints- especially if they've imprinted on a kid like Quill did with Claire, or Jake with Renesmee. Although, I think Jake's better off, after all he only has to wait six years for Nessie to grow up, even though she is part leech. Quill has to wait another seventeen years at the least, which has to be pretty tough, I mean, when everyone else has their imprintee ready cooked, and he has to bake his first, if you get what I'm saying. Well, everyone else except me.

Jake and Bella made up this thing that suggests that there are only two soul mates for each person. One of those for me was Sam; the other I feel was Jake. And each of them has already found their other soul mate, leaving me on my own, again.

It's kinda depressing really, thinking that your gunna spend the rest of your life alone. Maybe there's an imprintee out there, waiting to be imprinted on by me. But I can't be sure; after all I am the first female wolf of our tribe- I don't even know if imprinting occurs to female shape shifters. I don't even know if female shape shifters can have kids. I mean, I haven't even had my period since the phasing started- forgive me boys because I know you lot probably have never heard of periods, no offence, but I've hardly heard about what occurs in your puberty status either, and I don't want to - but what do I know, honestly. I'm only Leah Clearwater of the Quileute's, daughter of the late Harry Clearwater, and bored out of my hell.

***

It was quite early in the morning, and I was sat at the table, completely innocent, reading the news paper, when little miss bad boy came stomping through the door, and began whining in my ear like a little lost puppy.

"Come 'n Lee, you just can't sit there while those hounds die of starvation in that car of yours. That's just plain cruel- Cruella De Vil" Seth moaned.

I just simply looked at him, blinked, and then turned back to the news paper article I had been reading.

"Lee, come 'n. it's not much they're asking, just some food-and water- and walkies. Not much at all to ask- not much at all-"Seth whinged, his broken voice getting a notch higher than what was normal.

"Calm down, stressy Sethy" I yawned sarcastically, stretching one of my arms up, and whacking my baby B on the head as I brought it down again, "if its bothering you so much why don't you just do it yourself?"

"_LEAH!"_ Seth squealed.

I sighed, snapping the news paper shut and glared up at him sharply.

"Seth, I was trying to read that!" I pointed at the paper scrunched into my other hand, "and I was finding it vaguely interesting!"

"And since when have you ever been interested in anything, Cruella De Vil?!" he replied smugly. My mouth dropped open, and before I thought about what I was saying, I was saying it- something I knew as soon as I started to say it, would give Seth completely the wrong impression:

"I am interested in myself, thank you very much." I blurted out in defence, "Interested in what I eat, in what I wear, in what I look like. I am interested in what I do, my hobbies, including running, eating, and applying make-up to my face. AND, I am certainly interested IN MY _FREAKING_ NEWSPAPER!"Ah crap, what a bummer, I'd just revealed to him that I'm so absorbed in my self... not.

Seth just looked at me, arms crossed, and a cheesy grin stretching up his face. I stared at him, horrified with what I had just _supposedly_ 'revealed' to him.

"Well, I suppose it's not your fault you are so self-centred," he began, shaking his head sarcastically, "I suppose you _would _be interested in those poor mutts, only sadly they don't seem to satisfy your own needs, which is too bad, since I'm gunna be telling mom if you don't pay attention to them."

I was about to argue with him about how I was not _self-centred_, but just tending to my lonely-heart, when I suddenly realised what my bro had just said.

"What did you _say_?" I had to ask just to make sure I had heard right (ah, whatever- being a werewolf didn't count) and when Seth opened his mouth, shut it again, and gave me a small, guilty smile, I knew that I had heard correctly.

"_What did you SAY?"_I repeated in my beta's voice (there was an alpha voice, so why not a beta) and Seth seemed to gulp guiltily "you wouldn't _dare!" _

I launched out of my seat, and flew at Seth, who swiftly dodged me, making me crash into the cabinets behind him. Growling I pushed myself up onto one of the cabinets and then, standing myself up- careful not to hit my head on the ceiling- I leapt off it and landed on Seth's back, clasping my arms around his neck. Then, dropping my feet lightly to the floor, I pulled his neck back so his ear was level with my lips, and I repeated in a smooth, long growl, "_You wouldn't dare_"

Seth gulped with difficulty, and then nodded as best he could. I sighed, shaking my head, and let go of him. Relieved, he grabbed his neck and swallowed hard, and then he turned to look at me directly, his dark eyes reflecting my image: a russet skinned girl, with swirly, below shoulder length black hair and long lashes that shadowed her already dark eyes. She was tall, and had well-built body- if I do say so myself- and was slumped into a purple cardi and a chequered mini skirt.

"Leah, why are you staring at me like that?" Seth asked, snapping me out of vain-Leah mode, and then, when he knew I was listening, he mumbled, looking at me slightly ashamed "I'm sorry-I was only playing with you, but- but hopefully I've also warned you that if you're not responsible for your pets, then, well, mom could find out, and-and the pound could get hold of-" he didn't get to finish because I cut him off, getting his point.

"Okay, okay. So you weren't going to tell mom?" I grumbled, "You mean you were just kidding around with me! Seth, you are an idiot-,"

"NO LEAH, YOU'RE THE IDIOT! Anyway, I'm glad I've saved your butt from getting any larger as you're not sitting on that chair anymore, so I guess you'll be feeding those poor hounds now, and so you should!" and with that, he turned around, and walked out of the room.

When I heard the back door slam from down the hall, I knew that I was now alone; thank god, Seth sometimes sounded so much like our mom I wanted to crap myself, not to mention that he was such a mommy's boy and it pissed me off. If dad was still alive he'd show Seth how to be a real man, not that I'm dissing Seth's manliness- don't get me wrong, because I love my little bro- but he needs to get out some more, meet some girls- human girls I mean. And whose ass had he been calling large, ergh!

***

Later, I was standing outside my garage, twirling the keys for it around my index finger. There was a bag of doggie chow slumped beside me- well, in fact I suppose it wasn't actually 'dog food', but all the food I had managed to stuff down my top from yesterday- you see, most of us shape shifters go round to Sam's for a bite to eat- and usually more. I don't think anyone noticed me sliding the hot dogs down my top, let alone the ketchup that I managed to get all down my front. I'm surprised no-one mentioned it- but I suppose the guy's are more absorbed in their own dinner- in which they wolf down all too quickly, and Emily's usually got her hands full cooking to notice me much.

I looked up at the wide sliding door of my lovely log garage, which is just round the side of my family's home. The door was painted a dark green, in which I thought was rather accurately done, considering La push is surrounded by lush green forest, a forest that is also totally damp.

Finally, heaving a sigh, I shook my head back and forth, then positioned a hand by the handle of the garage and slid one of the keys into the lock. I twisted it around until there was 'click' sound, and the garage door slid up and outwards. I quickly jumped out of its way, and when it slowed down a notch, I pushed it up until it could go no further. Satisfied, I clapped my hands together, and gazed at the beauty I owned: My beautiful sapphire blue eclipse, complete with a pair of fluffy pink dice, seat and steering wheel covers to match, and a cute nodding dog at the back (what more could I ask for, really).

Sighing, I grabbed hold the 'hot dog' bag and heaved it in, and dumped it beside the front wheel. Then putting my fingers in my mouth, I whistled a long, deep whistle. Then, I waited...and waited... then suddenly there was a kinda 'roo-ah-ruff' sound to my side, and I almost jumped out of my skin (thankfully I hadn't, or that would've been messy) when there was a 'thud' against the car door, and I turned to face a large, furry shape with a tongue and teeth moaning at me.

"roo-ah-ruff, roo-ah-ruff" it scratched the door with its oversized paws, "roo-ah-ruff!"

"yes, I know," I replied, bending down until I was level with the glass panel that separated me from the moaning dog, then slyly I slid my hand down my top and brought out my car keys ( yes, very well, my bra was my safe place. Whatever- but doesn't every girl have one- a safe place , not a bra- although I do hope they do wear bras, because I don't find it very attractive to see their nip's poking out- well, I'm not a lesbian I suppose, so I wouldn't-)and anyway, I pulled out my car keys, and pressed the little squidgy button on the main key- the one with the black, plastic head, and I watched proudly as the car door swung open- thanks to the amazing electronics fitted by my favourite best friend.

That was when the large, fluffy shape leapt out and straight up onto my chest, making me stumble backwards. It didn't really matter though, because the long, wet tongue still managed to stretch its way up until it was washing my face with its smelly, gooey drool.

"ewewew, Brandy get off" I pushed the German shepherd cross down, but he wouldn't budge. So I gave a hard shove "get off you dirty mutt" I groaned, wiping the goo he had left from my face.

"roo-ah-ruff!" an annoyed non-bark sounded to me again, and I peered over to the car door to see a scruffy, ginger poodle the size of a rabbit stood at on the edge of the car seat, looking at me as if to say 'oi, you there, the one standing there like a moron just been hit by a baseball bat, you get here right now before I bite your fat ass'.

I cocked my eyebrow- so it hadn't been Brandy moaning at me then; it had been this little dude. And now this was my kind of dog- the one that looks cute, but really has an attitude bigger than their bark- and that's saying something, even if it was a small dog with an afro.

Now, as I stood here, looking from Brandy to Gin- yup, I had named them both after fairly famous alcoholic drinks, but I was fairly drunk the night I had found them wandering the streets of La Push, so my brain really wasn't working- I thought I smelt something that smelt rotten- something dodgy!

I followed my nose until I was head first in the car, and that's when I saw it- the pile of doggie puke or poop, mixed with the incense of doggie urine- and in my _eclipse_- MY FRICKING _ECLIPSE_- and do excuse my French, but FUCK, they pooped, and weed in my car!

"THATS IT!" I yelled, drowning at the 'roo-ah-ruff' of the moaning Gin, "NO MORE JUNK FOOD FOR A YEAR!!"

***

As I shoved the 'hot dog' bag open a little later, I was shocked to hear a familiar voice of someone I have only dreamed about for like- well, not ever, but for a year since he imprinted on the bloodsuc-vampires daughter.

"Hey, you need a hand?" he asked in his smooth, hoarse voice.

Now, as I crouched here, tugging on the rope to undo the bag, I couldn't help shaking the hair out of my eyes, and then sweeping my fringe back with the back of my hand just to make sure before I turned to look at him.

Jacob Black, my knight in shining armour, and alpha wolf in russet fur stood there beaming down at me. He's the reason I have healed so much- from Sam I mean. He's also one of the reasons I've decided to respect the local bloodsuckers - the Cullen's- as people, and not just bloodsuckers- damn, I mean vampires- whatever. Also Thanks to him, I have the bestest friend in history- literally.

I turned slowly, in what I hoped a sexy manner and looked up at him thoughtfully, and shook my head.

"No, I think I'm okay, Jake. But thanks for offering," I said, and I smiled at him, showing him my teeth. He smiled back at me, revealing him own glossy white teeth, and I trembled when he offered his hand.

"Honestly, Lee, I want to help. After all, you are my beta," then he was suddenly kneeled beside me, and practically ripped the bag apart, making hot dogs, burgers and who knows what other junk explode over the both of us.

"Last night's dinner" Jake predicted, wiping ketchup from his brow, and I nodded, in a non-guilty way. He just laughed, and jumped up again, and I did the same.

Just as we did, Brandy and even the complaining Gin leapt straight into devouring the sack of junky provisions. I wiped my hands triumphantly, before turning to face Jake. He had been beaming at me, when suddenly his expression dropped to one of seriousness, and I gulped, realising he had just gone into alpha-Jake mode.

"Leah, I was wandering if we could talk," he said, looking gravely at me. I nodded, and he looked around, biting his lip, "and, maybe somewhere more private" I nodded again, understanding entirely what he meant, and backed out of the garage, along with Jake, and shut the garage door, leaving the dogs to enjoy their meal on their own.

We walked silently round to the back of the garage, where we were greeted by the trees of the La Push forests, and we walked on a little further into the trees. I was still walking, when I was suddenly aware that Jake had stopped. I paused, and turned to face him. He wasn't focusing on me, instead he was sniffing the air, a look of pure concentration upon his (sexy and cute- honestly, I can't help it, even if he is four years younger than me) face.

"There have been six killings in the last fortnight. Three in Seattle, two in Port Angeles, and one just outside of Forks," I heard him shudder, and I nodded again, remembering why I had been so interested in the news paper. It was on the front page- it was on every front page around Forks and La Push- that a body had been found in a creak that was running through the forest around Forks.

"Yeah, I read about it this morning, only my little, annoying, poopie excuse of a little bro-"I rambled on until Jake suddenly cut me off.

"Leah, I'm worried! What if it's near where Nessie and Bella live, and the rest of the Cullen's? What if they go after Nessie- that's if they mistake her for an immortal child? What if-"it was his time to ramble on while I held up my hands, trying to steady him?

I can't remember seeing him this vulnerable since before he'd been a werewolf- well, apart from when he was terrified for his imprints life. That reminded me of the good old days, when there had been no such thing as werewolves and vampires, and for that matter, imprinting. But, moving on, what in god's name was he going on about.

"Jake, I'm a bit confused. Could we please take this somewhere else- somewhere I can _see_ what you're talking about"

Jake looked at me blankly for a second, when he nodded, and replied a hoarse, "sure sure" before he took off into the surrounding trees, and I lost sight of him completely. I sighed; I _think _I remembered to put my ankle band on. Well, let's just hope.

You know, when I change I feel nothing. There's only a tingly feeling in my stomach, like when you're on a rollercoaster, and I feel a little hot. But that's all the pain it causes, nothing tragic like in that old film '_an American werewolf in London_'. And man, did that look (and sound) painful.

I listened to the soft footfalls of my paws as they hit the ground, and felt a cool breeze whistle through my grey fur as I ran. I sniffed the air quickly for Jacob's scent, and caught one that really, honestly annoyed me.

'_SETH! What the hell are you doing here?'_ I yelled angrily in my head, a long, unexpected growl runny through my teeth.

'_LEAH! What the- I was about to ask the same question' _he yelped,and then added, 'I_ didn't know you were that mad at me!' _ I realised that I was flashing pictures through my head of strangling my brother, of which I quickly blocked.

'_Leah! Is that you?' _I almost died when I heard Embry's soft voice in my head, '_and Seth?'_

'_Hey Embry, what's up bro-'_Seth began excitedly, when he was cut off by another beaming voice.

'_Gee, is that Leah and Seth, and Embry?' _I heard Quill bellow happily in my head, drowning out my thoughts about how rude it was to barge into people's heads like that, _'Lee, I'm not barging into your head, I've just been looking all over for you!_' he added in defence, and blurted, _'did you hear the news- about the body found just outside of Forks?'_

'_Yeah, I found out this morning, then Seth came along and-'_

'_Oh gee, Lee. I didn't know that you were reading that news paper for a reason; I thought you were just reading it to annoy me. Oh, sorry sis," _Seth apologised, interrupting me again. Sigh.

'_Yeah, and apparently it was found not far from where the Cullen's are!_ Embry chirped in.

'_Holy dog shit'_

'_Yeah, I know, must be quite exciting for the citizens of Forks, you know, it must be usually quite uninteresting in the rainiest village in Washington- no, in the whole of America, to be the centre of a major crime! _Quill uttered.

I sighed, shaking my wolf head. God, boys were melodramatic. I was about to begin one of my lecture about how the _incident_ in Forks was not 'a major crime' when I was cut off for about the zillionth time today.

'_QUILL, IT IS NOT EXCITING FOR THE CITIZENS OF FORKS- AND ESPECIALLY THAT IT WAS FOUND SO CLOSE TO RENESME!'_ Jacob Black boomed, and we all cowered when we felt the depth of Jacobs's alpha voice. After that, no one seemed to have the courage to communicate, not even annoying Seth who was so cocky that pigs could fly. Well, not until we heard Jake sigh, and mutter something that sounded like 'sorry_, I shouldn't have said it like that', _and that's when the shyest, but kindest of us three managed to pull enough courage to ask the question pulling at my lips (well, my mind. whatever).

'_Who- what did they think it was?' _Embry asked softly.

Jake sighed again, '_well, it was quite a long conversation, but I'm sure a few hours of your time aren't gunna hurt; Right?'_

I considered over leaving those flee-bitten mongrels with my beautiful Eclipse, but decided that if Gin got hungry, he'd hopefully eat Brandy and not the car. So, I bobbed my head up and down- in a wolfish nod- and was aware off the others doing the same- flashing images to each other of green vegetation bobbing up and down through their eyes as they nodded too.

Then we waited for Jake to spill the beans about what on earth he thought was going on- again. Sigh.

**AN: Ok, there we have it, the first (proper) chapter chapter of 'Blue Moon'. I know its kinda odd, the way I keep switching places and all, but its the the introduction and all, and I wanna see if anyone is intrested in it so far. If you are, I will really apprieciate it. But i'm, gunna work on the second chapter, and hopefully it'll be up soon. ta:)**

** btw i'm really proud with this Chapter coz its like 8 pages long - longest i've ever done on this. (if my long-ness annoys you, just tell me:D)**


	3. A lot of unexpected things

_A lot of unexpected things_

'_Vampire Hunters- that's and absurd idea!' _I'd squeaked (Actually, it was more of an 'elph' sound, because wolves don't squeak, they howl (or make 'elph' sounds)) and I almost phased in anger that someone so intelligent could be so stupid, but thankfully I hadn't, or I might've been humiliated for life again.

'_Awesome. That would be totally cool if there were someone else abnormal around here!' _Seth cheered delightfully and I almost could picture his sandy coloured wolf-self bouncing up and down. And abnormal- was that an insult?

'_Yeah, we could like form some kind of colt or something, you know, for the paranormal!' _Quill added, seeming just as happy. I raised my furry eyebrow, and bared my teeth, in a wolfish frown. Did this news mean anything at all to them in their peanut brains? Well, apparently not.

As if he knew my exact thoughts, of which he probably did, Jake flashed us a picture of a scowling face, _'don't you understand what this means?' _Jacob said in his alpha voice to get the packs attention, and then there was a long silence. Satisfied, Jake continued steadily,_ 'it means that there are creatures far beyond our own knowledge that could, and probably killed a vampire without the use of having to disembowel, behead, or burn It.' _we all heard him sigh, and I could imagine him shuddering at the thought. Not even we werewolves could fully kill a bloodsucker without chopping it up (in our case biting) into nice and juicy cold chunks and then burning its remains.

'_Yeah, I understand,' _Embry said, his tone of voice completely matching his words, _'but first I think we need to look into the death more thoroughly. I mean, are you sure it was a vampire Carlisle saw?'_

'_Of course it was a vampire. Carlisle knew what he saw. And after all he is a vampire, so he wouldn't miss those things- with his eye sight so sharp and all. And why would he lie about something like that- his whole family could be at stake- Nessie and Bella!'_

I couldn't help but snort, trying to restrain myself from laughing. What Jake had said about that vamp Dr Carlisle was so hilariously funny. I mean, he's said '_his whole family could be at stake'-_ hehe, _at 'STAKE'_- how bloody ironic...

I think the others had heard my thought of wittiness, as I could hear them snorting and sniggering in agreement with me. I also heard Jake huff. Well, it wasn't my fault he'd imprinted on the vamps daughter. I suppose it also wasn't my fault that I'd become BFF's with one, but let's not go there yet.

'_Leah, there's no time joking around,' _Embry teased, still snorting with laughter at Jakes expense, '_and anyway, if we all want to investigate, we better get down to the Cullen' soon as possible, where we can talk with Carlisle about what he saw' _then, coughing a throaty wolf laugh, addressed to Jake '_well, that is if our alpha agrees?'_

We all snorted in agreement and barely heard Jake grumble his reply. Then, flashing us a message/image thing that told us he was leaving, he left. And when I say he left, I mean as in he'd-left-his-wolf-body-and-gone-back-into-his-human-body- If that makes any sense, and of course it does to me, so if it doesn't to you, then live with it.

'_Well then, Leah, what do you suggest?_' Embry suddenly asked me. I shrugged, forgetting the pack couldn't actually see me, and sighed. Sometimes being beta had its downsides.

'_Okay ,yeah, let's go to the Cullen's, but could it be like, in an hour, because I really need to clean my car' _I grumbled, _'actually, make that two'_

'_Alright, will give you however much time you need,' _Embry said with understanding, _'I'll meet you at Jake's' _and then he did the disappearing wolf-to-human act on us. I heard Quill and Seth mutter in agreement, before they left along with Embry.

'_Well hell' _I sighed to myself, _'its gunna be two long hours'_

And it had been two very- and when I say very, I mean Very- long hours. And I had been spending most of that time thinking about Carlisle's theory. Of course, I thought the theory was lame as usual, but I suppose Carlisle was the expert on these things, and I wasn't- so I guess this theory might-not-be-so-lame after all. Sigh again.

Now I was alone in my Eclipse- and _thank god_ I was alone, otherwise I was sure I'd be doing something nasty- preferably to somebody I disliked. I was parked outside my log garage I'd spent most of the time I hadn't been thinking about Carlisle's _crazy _idea scrubbing out my car of any dog mess, equipped with a pink sponge, a pink bucket, and a pair of pink rubber gloves (as you can probably tell, my favourite colour is _pink!_). And, as if that hadn't been frustrating enough, I could still smell the dog piss. And oh boy, it stank like hell baby. I swear it stank even worse than the bloodsuckers- and that is nothing to be proud of.

And thanks to those two ugly dogs, I would now have to camp out in my car. I mean, how I could trust those two hooligans with my beauty of a car again? They'd destroy it in seconds if they had the chance. Sure, they could keep the garage, as long as they didn't break anything; or do the dirty on anything; or anything.

Hmmm, well, I could always bribe Seth to do my dirty work, for a certain amount of payment...

Moving on, I was ready to take off to the Cullen's place. I was waiting for Seth to move his butt over here so I could get a move on. And, coincident enough, I almost had a heart attack when there was a loud knock on the window. I turned angrily to glare at Seth's face, which was now to me a symbol of something very annoying.

"Oh. sorry. Am I late?" Seth asked in three simple sections. If he hadn't said it so sincerely, I would've taken it as an insult. I sighed, and shrugged. After all he was my younger brother, and possibly the sweetest lad I knew. And it was hard to stay angry at him for long, I should know that much.

I mumbled a reply back at him, and nodded my head at the passenger's seat. Jumping for joy that I wasn't angry at him, Seth bounded round to the other side of the Eclipse, and swinging the door wide open, jumped in next to me.

We sat there in silence for about just half a second, when Seth turned his face to look at me. I looked back at him steadily. His expression was one of complete confusion. I sighed, and shook my head in frustration.

"Why aren't we moving yet?" he asked. Sometimes I ask god why he gave me such a blonde brother to look after.

"Because I'm not driving the car at the moment; I'm waiting for you"

"Why? Why are you waiting for me? I'm already _here_. Or can't you see me because I've suddenly turned Invisible, coz that would be awesome- Oh, but you're looking right at me, so that can't be the reason-"he rambled on absently. I exhaled louder than I should have done, but I was getting impatient. I think he finally realised I was still here, because he finally said, "Well, Embry did suggest we had to see the Cullen's as soon as possible, and I think now is the time we should go. Also, I really want to catch up with Edward and Emmett. So, why are you waiting for me again?"

"Your door isn't closed, you idiot. You can't expect me to drive around in a priceless car with the _door open_; it could hit something, like a lamppost or a pedestrian. It could get damaged. If you weren't so freaking impatient all the time, you might have noticed." I shook my head once more, before growling "And you ARE not the freaking BETA, so I can go whenever I want to go. Now shut the damn door before I chuck you outta here!"

I watched as Seth mouthed an 'OH' and turn round to shut his door. When he turned back round, and I was sure that he had shut the door properly, I turned the key and allowed the engine rev up for a few seconds, before I pulled away from my garage and La Push and on towards the domain of the Cullen's and into smelly Ville. Sometimes I wish I'd never become a shape-shifter, I really do.

Twenty or so minutes later, Seth and I were pulling up into the Cullen's driveway. It was hard to get confused as to which turning you took to get to the Cullen's actual property, but I had already mastered that in my mind- well, I had come here enough times in the past year and a half to master a lifetime. There was also a massive field in the lap of the Olympic peaks where the Cullen's usually played baseball- not that that's interesting- and it's also where we- Quileute's and Cullen's together, fought a whole load of newborn bloodsuckers, well, Seth wasn't doing particularly that, But the rest of us wolves were. But back then there was only one pack, now there's two. Jacob's pack and Sam's pack; Urgh, Sam...

Moving on again, we had pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. When I stopped the car, Seth jumped out, thankfully shutting the door this time. I watched him bound up to the Cullen's front door, where he was greeted by Emmett, who I could see punched him lightly on the shoulder before they disappeared inside.

I sighed, and got out as slowly as I could. Then, pressing the squidgy black head on my key to lock the car, I began to stroll towards the Cullen's front door. I could see the physique of someone standing, arms crossed, outside the front door of the outstandingly beautiful house.

I hardened my features purposely, and when I reached the bottom of the few steps leading up to the front door- they had been installed by Emmett for some unknown reason after the Volturi had invaded last year (yes, he had raised the door too somehow, don't ask questions- Emmett's just really too strong) - and I placed my right foot onto the lowest step and positioned each of my hands on either side of my hips and glared up into Rosalie's face. She glared back down at me, her goddess-like features looking even more bewitching and beautiful than normal.

"I thought it smelled like wet dog," she spat, screwing up her face. As soon as she said it, I felt something wet fall upon my cheek. Well, it was Forks, or at least just outside. It wasn't a surprise that it was raining in the rainiest place in the world, or at least in America.

"I didn't mean to spoil your looks, sister, but I couldn't help it. It feels so pleasurable to make you squirm" I laughed mockingly, and Rosalie screwed up her face again.

"Sister?" she screeched "I would not ever dream of being a relation of yours, mongrel. I might have a nightmare of it, BUT I WOULD NEVER _DREAM_ OF IT!"

"Yes, I agree. I have nightmares of being related to a bloodsucker too, so don't boast. But, I have to admit, I have dreams of having a boyfriend as fine as yours, even if he is a leech, leech" I nodded my head and closed my eyes in thought.

"And I have to admit that I envy you because you're always hanging with lads that are so darn hot I could melt" she uncrossed her arms and began to fan herself, her head bobbing up and down.

"Literally," I grinned, "that is all true"

Rosalie stopped fanning herself and returned to glare at me, hands on hips. I shrugged, and fluttered my eyelashes innocently. Rosalie exhaled heavily, and used one of her hands to flick her hair back, and she turned and began to walk into the house. Well, she did have attitude, bitch.

"Well, at least you've got one thing right, dog" she paused, and turned her head round, and studied me with her liquid topaz eyes. When she caught my own eyes, something flashed in them and she smiled, "you're right about you spoiling my looks, I mean, your fashion sense is so dreary" and then she turned back and into the Cullen's household, but not before saying, "And Emmett isn't my boyfriend, he's my husband, remember?"

"Totally" I mumbled, knowing she could hear even though she was behind a wall, and I made my way up the steps to the front porch and paused, listening to the sound of the river close by- the river the body of the dead dude had been found in?

I shrugged, and continued through the door into the Cullen's house. And it was SOME house. I mean, the entrance was grand, with the large open space, which most likely used to be that of several individual rooms; only the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. I looked to the left side of the door and smiled at Edwards's spectacular grand piano, which was stood on a raised portion of the floor. There was a massive curving staircase which dominated the west side of the room, and the south facing wall had been replaced with glass, looking out, beyond the shade of cedars, to the river; and I froze.

There were people in uniforms. They were gathered by the river under umbrellas and wearing bright coats that signalled they weren't just random weirdoes setting up some kind of camp. I could see people in diving suits and police officers. I could also tell that there was one of those police banners, the ones that read '_POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS' _or whatever. Thankfully, I barely ever see any. I could see that Seth had also stopped in his tracks and was now staring towards the police crowd in disbelief. I could see that Alice, Jasper and Esme were huddled together in the extended living room, and I could also see Edward standing over an anxious Bella, who was sitting on one of the couches holding Renesmee in her arms.

"What the-" was all that escaped my mouth. No one had mentioned that the body had been found outside the Cullen's place. No wonder Jake had been so stressed earlier, because if it had been Carlisle or Edward who had found the bloody body, they would have been able to tell it was a vampire even though that's impossible. And right outside their one home. Why hadn't Jake told us that? IDIOT! Well, the Cullen's certainly were in deep shit.

I was about to open my mouth to ask why the hell Jacob hadn't bothered telling us this hardly _IMPORTANT _information, when Edward interrupted me, answering both my question and my doubts about him being able to read minds and not just being a good guesser or physic.

"Jacob didn't tell you because he didn't and still doesn't know," Edward said sincerely, "We didn't tell him because we thought it might worry and upset him while that is unnecessary" he gave me a small version of one of his crooked smiles – ooh, and that made me shiver for possibly no reason at all- and I screwed up my face. I was sure it would make Jake more upset and worried if he knew the Cullen's had been keeping something from him.

"Why is it unnecessary if, well, a vampire has been killed somehow, outside your own home?" Seth asked the exact point I was making up in my mind, "what I mean is, shouldn't you be worried if there is some kind of evil force at work that can kill vampires, without doing all the usual?" Okay, not exactly the point I was thinking of, well, at least without the '_evil force at work_'. That was just even more absurd than Carlisle's theory, of which I was starting to- _sadly-_ believe.

"It is unnecessary because he wasn't killed outside our own home, mongrel, or didn't that occur to you?" Rosalie's harsh voice seemed to send a chill through the room, and I looked up to see Rosalie stood at the top of the curving staircase, arms crossed as usual, glaring harshly at Seth. Emmett was stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder as if to calm her mood; and that, I do say, was close to impossible.

Almost immediately I opened my mouth and said as sharply as I could, "Explain, please!"

Rosalie turned her glare on me, and her features suddenly softened, and she curved her lips into a small smile. Well, there were some advantages with having your best- well, closest friend being a complete bitch as yourself; they are slightly nicer to you.

Okay, Okay. You're probably confused and wandering why the hell we are even friends, let alone best friends. But reason be, A) we are both bitch's (I'm the nice one in case you didn't notice before) B) we our both outcasts in our tribes- or covens, whatever, mainly because we are both so bitter. C) we both are infertile- her being a vampire, and me being a shape shifter. I guess that's the main the main reason we're so case, the reason is that we both really want to have children some day, but we are unable to. Ever.

"So, she-mongrel, how are those even poorer excuses for family flea-bags coping under your harsh conditions?" She said in a slightly pleasant voice, and it was an only slightly pleasant voice.

I shrugged; to be hone nest those mutts' were at the back of my mind. However, suddenly thinking about them sent a shiver through my body, and a low growl suddenly erupted in my throat, as is a storm was brewing in there. Rosalie just laughed, and began to walk- or more, glide- down the spiralled stairs.

"Those horrible things are driving me so insane I could shoot myself right now!" I complained, smiling back at Rosalie. She laughed again, in a voice that could lure a fly in to her web- if she was a spider at the least.

"Oh, well I would take them off your hands, but you see my problem is this; I don't eat dog!" she screwed up her face in sudden disgust, and I burst out in laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth and Edward staring at me as if I was a ghost, and all of the other Cullen's head's turn my way to see what the hell I was laughing at- and what more, even Nessie peered through her mother's hair at me, her face one of complete confusion.

I snorted one last snort, sighed half-heartedly, and ran my fingers through my hair. Couldn't anyone have some fun to cheer the mood when the goings got tough? Apparently not; sigh. I heard Rosalie sigh in agreement, and in what seemed less than a quarter of a second, when she gave a little 'yip' of what seemed like happiness, and before I could say a word, she had flown like a bolt of lightning down the stair, and wrenched me into one of her literally _terrifying_ hugs.

I heard Emmett boom happily, and before I even had a chance to hug Rosalie back, Emmett scooped us both up into one of his own bear hugs- leaving me physically struggling to breathe.

When Emmett finally put us down, and I'd been able to gain my breath back, I stood up straight and grinned widely at Rosalie, who was currently smirking at my recent expression. I heard Seth grumble something under his breath, and Emmett laugh, as he punched my baby brothers shoulder playfully, and Seth grumble some more.

"How long does it take Blondie to answer a simple question, honestly?" an irritated Seth mumbled, apparently to himself, but loud enough me to hear (the Cullen's have very good hearing, so they were bound to hear what Seth had just said). Rosalie grimaced and snarled at his _insult, _but before she had any time to reply him with an insult of her own, Edward cleared his throat. Everyone's head shot in his direction, and he closed his eyes, listening to our thoughts I suppose, so he could answer the questions in our heads.

"It is unnecessary that we do not panic quite yet because the vampire wasn't killed outside our home. He was found outside our home in the river. There is a certain difference" he opened his eyes, "Alice saw - or at least could tell that something was going to happen. She saw the place where he was killed, a clearing located further up stream. Of course, she couldn't see what had killed it; all she saw was the vampire turn constantly around in obvious fear. This new species is unknown to us- and it was obvious the vampire was scared of what was tracking him. We didn't tell you at first because we knew that if Jacob found out, he wouldn't leave Nessie out of his sight. Don't be mad"

"By the way, where is Dr Carlisle?" I asked quietly. Edward turned to me, and smiled solemnly.

"Carlisle is with the police, along with chief swan" he said in his beautiful, sincere voice, "you do know that Carlisle was the one who found the body. He volunteered to go and find the unfortunate, being the father figure of the family. I did volunteer myself, but Carlisle insisted" he broke off and closed his eyes firmly, and grimacing at the thought.

I shook my head, all of a sudden feeling sick, and turned to look at Seth, who had rested his hands on the back of his head in a peculiar stretch. Aware that he was being watched, he turned to look at me, a small and anxious smile curved reluctantly on his lips. I was about to open my mouth to try and cheer the mood again, when suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' as front door burst open, and two very befuddled, very frantic, and very large wolves charged into the living room.

Okay, okay, so I exaggerate a bit. There was only one very large wolf, and one very befuddled, very frantic Quill following behind, obviously unsuccessfully trying to calm the bear-like creature. I yelped in shock, and almost phased in my terror, but thankfully I didn't, (mainly because there were people in uniforms outside, and if they saw me phase- let alone this wolf- well, I'm sure they had guns). But, thankfully for me, Seth caught me, so I didn't have to worry about falling straight onto my back.

When I'd recovered, I stood up straight and crossed my arms angrily at the oversized wolf. He had light grey fur, and I could make out darker grey spots on his back, telling me that this wolf was in fact Embry. But why the hell would Embry crash through the Cullen's front door? It was so unlike him!

I watched dumbfounded as the massive wolf snapped out at Quill, and a growl like thunder filled the room. I just hope that none of the men in uniforms outside heard the commotion from inside. It was then that Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Seth darted at insane speed towards the giant wolf, and as Emmett, Jasper and Seth tried to hold Embry back by grabbing at his legs and tail, Edward raced round to the wolf's massive head to hold his slobbering jaws firmly together.

"Is that it?" I heard him chuckle to Embry, who was currently trying to swat Edward away with his paw, except he had difficulty trying to free it from Emmett's grip, "honestly, Embry, it's not that bad!" he continued to laugh while Embry snorted in disagreement, and tried to shake his head free of Edward.

"Oh boy, I dunno what just happened. One minute he had a call, and was speaking on the phone, and all of a sudden he phased and began running in circles as if he had two- or four- left feet!" Quill burst out, bending over to rest his hands on his jeans.

"Don't worry about it; he's just had a slight shock. Now that he seems restrained enough to phase back, I was wandering if you could accompany Embry outside so he can phase back-"Edward was cut off by a flabbergasted Quill when he finally looked up and out of the glass panel at the south-facing part of the Cullen's house.

"Holy crackers; Jake never told us the dead dude was killed outside your own home!" Quill yelled, sounding completely taken aback. I exhaled heavily, and put my head in my hands, and I heard Rosalie echo me exactly; I was afraid that Edward would just have to explain what he had all over again. If I was a bloodsucker, I'd probably be the most impatient vampire in the universe. Once more, I say sigh.

Edward sighed patiently (if there is such a thing as sighing patiently) and said, directly to Seth, but addressing me as well, "Seth, Leah, you two accompany Embry outside so he can phase, before the humans detect he is here" he said it as an order, and before Embry could even whimper at the thought of me- a girl- watching him phase, Edward waved us out the door, Seth on one side of the massive wolf, me on the other.

As soon as we were outside, I turned to the Embry wolf and put my hands on my hips, and hardened my face in what I hoped a stern manner. Embry just looked at me with those brown, puppy-dog eyes of his, and whimpered. I hadn't seen Embry look so sad before, not even in human form, but that was probably because he looked like some kind of giant dog, and I think dogs are way cuter looking than humans and vampires alike- well, apart from Seth, but I was strictly not to think of Seth in that way; thank god, or I may have to puke.

"Why you barge in like that?" I asked in my beta voice, "You know there were humans there? They could've seen you, and what would've you done if they saw you?" I scowled, and taped my foot impatiently.

Embry bowed his shaggy head sadly, a whine escaping his lips, and Seth patted him reassuringly, and muttered something that sounded like, "don't worry, Leah seems scary sometimes, but she's honestly a kitten when you get to know her well enough."

"Well, this kitten does have claws thank you very much" I decided to cross my arms, and then, carrying on with my intended subject, "and yes, you could run, but they'd hunt you. I think it would be best if you didn't phase out of shock in the future. Don't you agree?" I watched Embry bob his wolfish head up and down. Then he realised I was watching him expectantly. He tilted his head in confusion, and i shook my head. However, it was Seth who spoke for me.

"She's wandering why you haven't phased yet" Seth said in a matter-o-fact way, and when Embry whimpered once again Seth laughed, and patted the overgrown wolf again, "yeah, tell me about it ,brother. Her mind does work in strange ways, that sister of mine"

I glared at him, mouth open slightly, and then I scowled. Well, if he had wanted me to turn the other way, he could've just asked. It wasn't exactly like I hadn't seen him naked before, and I suppose I wouldn't mind seeing him like that again, although that thought slightly disturbed me- but with a body like his...

"Fine" I grumbled, "there are spare jeans on the front porch, unless Quill was phased before he came in, and used the last pair, and then you're in trouble" Embry shook his wolf head, and I turned round, arms still crossed, and I sighed impatiently. After what seemed like just under three minutes, there was a cough, and I turned to look at Embry- this time human Embry and I cocked my head at him sternly.

Embry obviously had been hoping he'd escaped my scorning, so when I gave him my sharpest look, his expression went from shy (you know, the small smile) to confused, to absolutely terrified, and then down to upset. Seth stood beside him and glowered at me. I wheezed in his direction, and shook my head. People these days, they couldn't take no for no without the use of speech.

"What were you so shocked about, you idiot? First you gate crash into the Cullen's own home, second you whine about me seeing you naked, when I've seen you naked plenty of times before, and now you've completely lost your mind." I shook my head for about the millionth time today, sighed for about the zillionth, and said "Why are you so confusing, you emotional fre-"I cut myself off before I could say more- not exactly the side of Leah I wanted anyone to see, "erm, sorry, that came out wrong, I mean to ask what shocked you so much to gate crash the Cullen's?"Few that had totally sounded wrong before, thank god I'd changed it.

I could have sworn Embry had turned a shade paler than before, but he nodded, and smiled faintly. Seth put his hand on his friends shoulder to comfort him. Embry took in a deep breath, waved Seth away, and stood forward, so he was only a few inches away from me.

We stared into each other's eyes for about half a second, and I saw something like desperation flash through them. Sighing, he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair- which he had grown over the past year to the length it used to be, thanks to Jakes encouragement.

"Err- Leah, you know that I told you about my mom getting remarried- you remember, to that man who owned that shop on the Makah reserve?" he asked and I nodded my head as if I understood all of what he was saying, which of course I didn't, but I nodded along anyway. He grimaced, and carried on, "Well, I think I remember telling you about his kids- you know, he has two younger daughters- twins- and two sons, one happens to be my half-brother- still a toddler, and the other is about a year or so older than me, and- err-"He cut off abruptly, and bit down on his lower lip.

I was already confused enough at it was, but that didn't mean that I hadn't been listening, and all of this tension was driving me to the edge of madness. I think Seth understood more than I did, for he actually seemed absorbed, as he was leaning even closer to Embry as if he wanted to hear more- but, yet again, wasn't I also appearing to understand? Instead of sighing, I yawned; still, I don't suppose it made much difference, because both sighing and yawning express how impatient or bored a subject is feeling. And I was feeling exactly both of those- impatient AND bored.

"Come'n, Embry. We haven't got all day, even if we are wolves really." Seth said exactly what I was planning to say, and I nodded in agreement. Embry still looked uncomfortable, so- just for a one off- I gave him my reassuring smile. But that seemed to do the job anyway, and he nodded, and inhaled deeply, as if he was diving into the deep end of a pool, and wouldn't come back up to surface for a long while.

"Well, I think I told you that his eldest son- my step-brother- is err, called Aiden. And well, my Mom was kinda getting fed up with me always being down the reserve, so- she- err-"

"Spit it out kid, we still haven't got all day to listen to you stuttering!" I couldn't help it; his stuttering was pissing me off.

"Fine; she's sending him to stay with me" Embry said it so quickly I hardly heard what he said.

"Huh, whose sending who where?" Seth asked. Oh My God, I might have to kill my brother when we get home.

"His mom's sending his step-brother- Aiden, to stay at La Push with him, you moron"

"Oh"

"Yes, and so you should be sorry too"

"Err, sorry." Seth murmured to Embry, "My hearing isn't that good in my human form" his face went slightly red, then, trying to regain some of his cleverness asked "Err, what's Aiden like anyway. I bet he's pretty cool, like you, right?"

Embry just snorted, and Seth and I both exchanged a sideways glance with one another, and turned to stare at Embry in unison, who had thankfully regained some colour to his face. He looked round to Seth, and then back to me, and then round to Seth again, realising we were watching him in complete confusion. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"No, Seth. Aiden is nothing like me" He shook his head, and grimaced, "In fact, he's the complete opposite"

**I am so sorry i've taken this long to put up this chapter, but i've been kind of buisy :L I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I've broken my last record of longness because this chapter is 11 PAGES LONG ON MICROSOFT WORD! **


End file.
